Silkspun
Silkspun belongs to Peak! Do not steal, edit, or copy. Ask me if you want to use her in anything. Thank you! ~~ / Post-Canon / Female / 30 / Sand-Silk / Smith / Appearance Silkspun is an obvious hybrid at first sight. Her build is heavy, with strong, muscular arms and a chubby belly. She stands between the heights of a SilkWing and SandWing, not too tall but not too short. Her front claws are short and dull because of the constant use of her paws and callouses cover her palms. Silk's scales are a pale, sand yellow with a white-silver underbelly and spots of the same color running from her neck to the base of her barb-less tail. Her horns are more white than silver with not much sheen to them and are long and straight until the end, where they dip slightly and curve upwards, much like a SilkWing's horns. She also has two silver-white antennae stubs where her antennae would be if she were a pure Silk. Her sail is somewhat darker than her main scales and alternate between sail and spine down her back. Her SandWing-like wing flaps match her sail and are speckled on the underside with the same silver-white of her spots. Silkspun's eyes are also dark brown. Daily, she wears a thick pair of leather gloves to protect herself from the heat of the fires in her forges and a pair of grey "overalls", which loop around her shoulders and go down to her waist. It has a pocket in the front, which is almost always filled with tools. Whenever she's off of work, she wears many necklaces and bracelets, preferring to make them herself, though she wears the ones given to her by Wolf almost religiously. ~~ Abilities Tribal The only tribal ability she inherited from either of her parents was the ability to spin silk. Though her father could breathe fire, she is not a flamesilk. The strength of her silk varies on her physical/mental state and the amount of time since when she last used it. For example, if she is tired, her silk comes out thinner and more tearable. If she's awake, it comes out thicker and stronger. However, even if she is awake, if she had used her silk very recently (let's say within five minutes), it would come out thin and weak as if she was truly exhausted. Silkspun can also last a while without water in the dry heat, withstand higher temperatures, sense when large storms, such as sandstorms or a freak thunderstorm, are coming. Physical Silkspun is very strong physically, much stronger than an average SilkWing, because of her time in her workshop. She can pull heavy loads of metal and walk long distances with it trailing behind her, though this is harder for her after rainstorms. Mental Mentally, Silk is bright and creative. She's good at puzzles, though she doesn't enjoy them, and can figure out what's wrong with most weapons, machinery, and other tools within minutes. ~~ Personality Silkspun defies what someone would think of a SilkWing hybrid. She is not quite or passive, regularly pointing out others's flaws and mistakes and calling them out on their BS. She enjoys her alone time, yes, but loves large crowds and socializing. She also loves bargaining; she claims she can talk the pants off a cat, and although she's not that good, she still excels at being persuasive. However, when she's tired, she becomes incredibly snappy and rude and any sort of out-of-place noise or movement will cause her to erupt. Silkspun also doesn't know when to stop; sometimes, she'll say things without realizing it, which has gotten her into many sticky situations, but she is generally friendly and well-intentioned. ~~ History Silk's story starts on Pantala during the evacuation of the Poison Jungle. Her mother, Luna, and half-brother, Grayling, fled to the mainland of Pyrrhia and took refuge in the remote desert town of Zabihar. Gist of it bc i'm tired: *Luna met Gila there, who took her and Gray in. Gila worked as a carpenter near a blacksmith's. *Slowly fell in love *heart eyes* *Like, two and a half years later, Luna had an egg with Gila (Grayling was about 4 then) *Silkspun hatched and stuff; unlike Grayling, she was hatched with wings and didn't need to go through metamorphosis. *Didn't have a very eventful childhood; went to school and stuff and was super proud when Grayling became a flamesilk (when she was able to truly grasp the concept) *Around the age of nine or ten (h.y.), she met Wolf at the blacksmith near her father's work and started hanging out with him *Slowly developed a crush on Wolf *As the years went on, she started working with metal and was like "wow, I'm good at this" *Confessed her feelings for him right before he left for university elsewhere for architecture and building *Started her own business while he was away *When he came back (4 years later), they started dating *Business bloomed because he built and designed stuff and she made the materials and she was also popular with weapons merchants *Grayling came out when they were around 26-27-ish??? so about 4-5 years after Wolf graduated from college *Super proud of him for being brave enough to come out and they both support him (Wolf loves to tease his boyfriend and embarrass Gray) *Currently doing very well; Wolf and Silk moved in together and she loves cuddling with him ~~ Relationships Luna: Silkspun loves her mother and is thankful she left Pantala when she had the chance. Loves visiting her and leaving her surprise gifts. Gila: Silk loves her father a lot and would secretly admit that he was her favorite parent when she was growing up. Once she learned what he'd done for her mother, she was super proud of him for being so kind. She thinks he needs to stop trying to intimidate Wolf since he's been doing it since the day she met him and it doesn't work anymore. Grayling: Super supportive of her older half-brother and loves teasing him and Ironwood, his boyfriend. Wolf: Loves her boyfriend beyond belief even though they get into the occasional argument/disagreement. Loves cuddling under his wings and dragging him around town and talking until the sun goes down. Ironwood: Thinks he's cool and he definitely knows that if he hurts Grayling she'll murder him. Likes his name a lot. ~~ Trivia *First "Pantalan" OC *Wolf is much taller than her and Gray *Grayling lets her call him Gayling when it's just the four of them *Wants a pet but she's too busy to have one ~~ Gallery Placeholderr.png Blankicon.png Category:Females Category:SilkWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (PeaktheIceWing18) Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Other)